Naruto: La Nueva Generacion de Ninjas
by Yumekio chan
Summary: Ya han pasado varios años despues de las guerras de la aldea y nuestra parejas ninjas no se han quedado atras ahora tienen hijos eso significa que hay una nueva generacion de ninjas verdad acompañenlos en esta historia donde la nueva generacion tendra que perfeccionar sus artes ninjas y vivir su tipica vida de adolescentes
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Era un día perfecto en Konoha ya que el sol estaba brillante y hacia fresco además ese día era importante para los estudiantes de la academia ya que ese día escogerían a los estudiantes para poder formar los equipos. En fin vamos a conocer a nuestra nueva generación/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"En una casa grande y acogedora se veía a una chica de cabello azul oscuro con ojos azules claros de 13 años y con las mismas marcas de Naruto es sus mejillas ella es Miyabi Uzumaki y a su lado había un chico de cabello rubio alborotado con ojos azules de 14 años este es Makoto Uzumaki hermano mayor de Miyabi y primer hijo de Hinata Hyuga actualmente Hinata Uzumaki y Naruto Uzumaki actualmente esposo de Hinata, séptimo hokage de la aldea y padre de 4 adolescentes/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Makoto: Miyabi apúrate o tengo el presentimiento de que nuestro padre se comerá tu ramen/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Miyabi: QUE! *baja las escaleras a toda velocidad* PAPA NO TOQUES MI RAM Miyabi se detuvo al no encontrar a su padre/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Miyabi: Kishinata donde esta papa? En ese momento una chica de cabello pelirrojo con mechones azules oscuros de ojos gris-violeta de la misma edad que ella se volteo para responderle/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Kishinata: Ah ohayo hermana ah papa está allá* señala a Naruto atado a una silla*/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Naruto: Miyabi Makoto sáquenme de aquí por favor ayuda!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Kishinata: No papa te lo mereces por tocar mi ramen *aura asesina*/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Makoto: Genial gracias pequeña ahora hora de sufrir padre *se sienta en frente de Naruto y comienza a comer su ramen*/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Naruto: RAMEN¡/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Miyabi: hey y Minato? En ese momento entra por la ventana un chico de 14 años parecido a el padre de Naruto/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Makoto: ah hola Minato/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Minato: Ohayo Makoto a verdad padre Tsunade te espera en la torre y ya he dejado a mama donde la Sakura y Sasuke *desatando a Naruto*/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Naruto: GRACIAS HIJO ahora me voy adiós/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Todos: adiós/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Minato: nos vamos ya a la academia?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Miyabi: siiii/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"*se van*/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mientras cerca de la academia estaban una chica de cabello chocolate con ojos perlados de 14 años y un chico de cabello chocolate con ojos chocolates claro de la misma edad estos son los hijos de Neji Hyuga y su esposa Tenten Hyuga/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bly: hey Sana nos tenemos que ir ya asi que apurate/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sana: Lo siento Bly pero tengo que esperar a Minato/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bly: Oye hermana lo siento pero vamos tarde* se la lleva saltando de árbol en árbol*/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sana: CUANDO BAJE DE AQUÍ TE MATARE BLY YA VERAS SOLO ESPERA¡/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bly: Si, si como tu digas/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mientras en los salones de la academia/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Una chica de cabello pelirrojo oscuro con ojos negros de 13 años estaba con un chico de la misma edad un poco más alto que ella de cabello chocolate y ojos turquesa claro estabn con un grupo de amigos/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Akatsuki: hey Koyuki has visto a Makoto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Koyuki: No,creo que llegaran tarde bueno espero que eso no pase/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Himeko: Voy a ver por la ventana *viendo por la ventana* Hey mira allá vienen/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tatsuo: Y entran en 5….4…3..2..1 y 0 en ese momento entran Miyabi , Kishinata , Minato y Makoto/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Miyabi: *Viendo el reloj* uff justo a tiempo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"En ese momento entran por la ventana Bly con Sana en su espalda/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bly: Ohayo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Todos: Hola/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"*Sana baja mareada de la espalda de Bly*/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sana: Donde estoy? ,Ya llegamos *cae al piso*/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bly: Te dije que tomaras aire pero tú de terca/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sana: PFF en fin Minasan kon'nichiwa Todos: Kon'nichiwa *llega el profesor* Kakashi: Bien jóvenes estoy aquí para decirles en que equipo quedaron/p


	2. Chapter 2

Miyabi: Que emoción me pregunto con quien quedare  
Kishinata: Yo también estoy emocionada hermana *pensando*espero que me toque con Ryosuke o/o  
Himeko: Kishinata estas bien? estas roja  
Kishinata: Si, si estoy bien  
Makoto: Hey Ryosuke dónde estabas?  
Un chico de cabello y ojos negros simpático y a la vez muy listo le respondió  
Ryosuke: Ah Makoto acabo de llegar entre por la ventana  
Makoto: Como rayos es que eres tan silencioso  
Ryosuke: Jejejeje no lo se  
Kakashi: Bien presten atención equipo 3 Ryosuke Uchiha , Kishinata Uzumaki y Tatsuo Nara Sensei Rock Lee.  
Kakashi: Bien a los grupos que baya mencionando siéntense juntos*Ryosuke, Kishinata y Tatsuo se sentaron juntos quedando Kishinata en el centro a la derecha Ryosuke y a la izquierda Tatsuo  
Tatsuo: Genial quedamos los tres juntos  
Ryosuke: Sii y también quedamos con Kishinata  
Kishinata: Jejejeje espero que podamos ser uno de los mejores equipos n.n  
Kakashi: Equipo 4 Sensei Saya Yamanaka Makoto Uzumaki, Bly Hyuga y… en ese momento llega una chica de cabello anaranjado suelto y de ojos negros sonriendo y disculpándose  
Chiemi: Kakashi sensei perdón por llegar tarde pero me encontré a una señora embarazada y llevaba muchas bolsas así que me ofrecí a ayudarle ya que quedaba cerca de aquí.  
Makoto: *pensando* que linda  
Kakashi : bien pasa bueno como iba Makoto Uzumaki , Bly Hyuga y Chiemi Sarutobi * Chiemi va donde su grupo a presentarse*  
Chiemi: Hola soy Chiemi Sarutobi mucho gusto * le extiende la mano a Bly*  
Bly: Mucho gusto  
*Le extiende la mano a Makoto*  
Makoto:… ahhh Makoto Uzumaki mu mucho gusto  
Chiemi: Mucho gusto n_n  
Kakashi: ahora equipo 5 Miyabi Uzumaki, Hisato Yamanaka y Akatsuki Sabaku No sensei Chiaki Hatake  
Miyabi: Hola Akatsuki Hisato  
Akatsuki : Hola  
Hisato: Hola Miyabi  
Kakashi: equipo 6 Sana Hyuga, Takeshi Uchiha, Ishida Sabaku No sensei: Kiba Inuzuka  
Sana: Llevémonos bien Ishida kun , Takeshi kun ^_^  
Kakashi: equipo 7 sensei: Shiro Aburame Urara Uchiha , Minato Uzumaki y Rikuto Sarutobi  
Minato: hey Rikuto quien es Urara?  
Rikuto: ah es ella *le enseña una chica de cabello rosa brillante, ojos negros muy simpatica*  
Urara: Mucho gusto  
Minata: *pensando* que linda es * wow  
Urara: Wow?  
Minato: Emm quiero decir esto mucho gusto jejeje  
Urara: jejejeje igualmente  
Kakashi: y por último equipo 8 sensei: Kenji Hatake Shiro Inuzuka, Shoda Sabaku No y Himeko Nara  
Kakashi: Bien eso es todo mañana tendrán que ir a la torre hokage para conocer a sus senseis y ver que misiones les tocara  
Todos: hai¡  
Kakashi : Bien adiós  
*Al siguiente dia*  
En la torre hokage todos los respectivos equipos esperaban a los integrantes que faltaban y otros esperaban a sus senseis  
*en el equipo 4*  
Makoto estaba esperando a los demás y como sabía que Bly llegaría tarde por culpa de Sana se fue a un pequeño campo lleno de flores y se puso a ver los hermosos lirios que habían y le recordó a Chiemi y no supo cómo ni cuándo pero arranco unas flores y las ato en ese momento había llegado Chiemi y decidió ponerse al lado de Makoto  
Chiemi: *pensando* es tan guapo pero a quien engañamos él nunca se fijaría en mi o si? Al parecer los dos se quieren wao esperemos que Makoto tenga el coraje para decirle que ella le gusta  
Makoto: Chiemi ten * le da las los lirios*  
Chiemi: EH? Porque me das esto a mi  
Makoto: Porque tu porque tu a mi me  
Chiemi: Makoto tu a mi me 


	3. Chapter 3

Chiemi y Makoto: TU ME GUSTAS

Makoto: entonces tu quisieras ser mi novia?

Chiemi: Siiiii¡

Sin que ellos supieran Konohamaru, Moegi, Naruto y Hinata estaban detrás de un arbusto escuchando y en el momento que Konohamaru escucho eso se activo su modo de padre celoso sobreprotector *Konohamaru sale del arbusto y los demás también al ver como estaba Konohamaru*

Chiemi: PAPA, MAMA?¡

Makoto: mama papa que hacen aquí?

Naruto: es que se veían muy diferentes desde ayer y queríamos saber cuál era la causa

Moegi y Hinata: AWWW¡ y la causa fue amor adolescente

Konohamaru:…..

Moegi: te recomiendo que corras Makoto n.n

Konohamaru: mocoso ….roba hijas ….las pagara O¡

Makoto: Chiemi ¡ adiós nos encontramos mañana en ichikaru ramen si¡

Chiemi: ok

Mientras que Konohamaru perseguía a Makoto por la aldea y Moegi , Hinata y Naruto trataban de detenerlo en otro lado de la torre hokage

Kishinata: me pregunto cuándo llegaran Ryosuke y Tatsuo? En ese momento aparece Ryosuke detras de ella

Ryosuke: Kishinata estoy atrás tuyo

Kishinata: ehh? Ah Ryosuke cuando llegaste?

Ryosuke: hace unos minutos ahora solo falta Tatsuo

Kishinata: Hey yo también me quiero poner de cabeza me ayudas?

Ryosuke: Claro ven pones la mano así y pones los pies en la liana y ya

Kishinata: Ah esta alto fue muy fácil jejeje ahora como bajo?

Ryosuke: bien solo mueve el pie derecho y en ese momento Kishinata se resbala y cae encima de Ryosuke y Tatsuo que iba llegando

Kishinata: Ittai¡ ahh perdón Ryosuke , Tatsuo

Tatsuo: no pasa nada

Ryosuke: Estoy bien la primera vez nunca sale bien

Kishinata: jejejeje perdón

Lee: Hola soy su sensei Rock lee y hoy iremos a nuestra primera misión a entregar unos pergaminos a la aldea oculta de la arena pero primero se tienen que presentar

Kishinata: Soy Kishinata Uzumaki mi padre es Naruto y mi madre es Hinata

Lee: Ah asi que tu eres la hija de Naruto muy bien veo potencial en ti Kishinata espero que la llama de la juventud arada en tu y que tengas la voluntad de fuego

Ryosuke: Soy Ryosuke Uchiha hijo de Sasuke y Sakura

Lee: Que bien que no eres amargado como tu padre jejejeje muy bien

Tatsuo: Soy Tatsuo Nara soy del clan Nara mi madre es Temari y mi padre es Shikamaru

Lee: hay Temari y Shikamaru quien lo diría mucha suerte Tatsuo. Bien vayan a casa a empacar lo necesario y nos encontramos aquí ok

Los tres: Hai Lee sensei* se ban*

En el lado este de la torre hogake estaban los demás equipos y ya iban rumbo a sus casas para empacar

Mientras con Konohamaru , Naruto, Hinata y Moegi

Makoto: Chiemi ¡ Bly¡ me encontré la sensei y nos dijo que fueramos a casa para empacar todo lo necesario para ir a nuestra misión a la aldea oculta de la lluvia ya que llevaríamos a unos aldeanos de la aldea de la lluvia a la de la arena

Bly: Waoo genial bien me voy adiós¡

Chiemi: voy a empacar nos encontramos en el parque verdad?

Makoto: si bien te veo alla

Chiemi: *beso en la mejilla* adiós Ma ko to

Makoto: jejejeje si adiossss * se va a empacar*

*En casa de los Uzumaki*

Minato: Papa mama llegue

Naruto: felicidades ya te dieron tu primera misión

Minato: si ya tengo que ir a empacar hablando de eso donde están los demás?

*llegan lo demás*

Kishinata: Aquí hola onii chan

Miyabi: tiempo sin verte onii chan

Makoto: A SALVO ¡ ESTOY COMPLETO¡

Miyabi: y papa ya me conto asi que quien es mi cuñada?

Kishinata: si mama dinos quien es


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata: bueno ella es*tocan la puerta* ah hola Chiemi pasa

Miyabi: asi que Chiemi es nuestra cuñadita eh?Onii chan¡ cuidala escuchaste!

Chiemi: jejeje*pasa a la sala y se sienta*siento molestar n.n

Kishinata: no no molestas en cambio esta es la mejor oportunidad para conocer a nuestra

Miyabi y Kishinata:cunada *abrasandola*

Makoto: Hey todavía no nos vamos a casar tenemos 14

Naruto: eso era lo que decía yo hijo hasta que sin darme cuenta yo mismo le propuse matrimonio a tu madre *sonrisa zorruna*

Konohamaru: mocoso cuidala eh y si haces llorar a mi hija tendras pena de muerte *aura asesina*

Makoto: *sudando frio* s si señor

Mientras en la casa de los Uchiha

Ryosuke: hola ma hola pa

Sakura. A donde vas que estas empacando?

Sasuke: Sakura hoy se van a su primera misión

Sakura:Todos?¡ Takeshi ,Ryosuke y Urara?

Sasuke: si

Sakura: hay mis tesoros cuídense T_T

Takeshi: Ola que le paso a mama?

Urara:esta triste porque los 3 nos vamos de misión

Sasuke: hablando de eso hija con quien te toco

Urara: emm Rikuto Sarutobi y con un chico muy guapo que se llama Minato Uzumaki C:

Sasuke: ehhh¡?*se demaya*

Takeshi: hermanita no me digas que a ti te gusta Minato*aura asesina*

Rikuto: en estos días el dijo que tu le gustabas* aura asesina*

Sasuke: que dijiste*aura asesina*

Urara: bueno el también es amable y y me gusta o/o

Sakura: hay que alegría que lo hayas escuchado Minato

Urara: ah? Minato no esta aquí ma*ve a Minato en la puerta*

Minato: etto vámonos¡*se lleva a Urara*

Urara: Minato escuchaste eso verdad

Minato: si pero eso no importa porque yo también te quiero y esto pues Urara¡

Urara: que paso que tratas de decirme?

Minato: pues tu quieres er mi novia?

Urara: novia? Novia? Soy la novia de Minato?

Minato: eso es un si*la atrae por la cintura*

Urara: Parece que si*se besan*jejeje ahora tendre que cuidar de ti para que mis hermanos y mi papa no te maten*sube sus brazos a cuello de Minato*

Minato: Urara no soy Uzumaki por nada*agarandola de la cintura*

Urara: Oye Minato vámonos ya a la misión si no llegamos tarde

Minato:bien vamos *se van a el lugar de reunión*

Kishinata: Urara¡

Urara: Uh que pasa Kishinata?


	5. Chapter 5

Miyabi: deja las formalidades amiga de ahora en adelante dinos

Miyabi y Kishinata: Cuñadas n.n

Minato: lo vieron verdad? -.-

Kishinata: hay que bien ya tenemos 2 cuñaditas Moegi y Urara

Urara: Osea que Makoto y Moegi son pareja

Miyabi: exacto qerida cuñada

Urara: Hay solo faltas tú y Kishinata :D

Kishinata: EHH?¡ tu los sabes o/o

Urara: jejeje claro que si :3

Mikoto: saber que? .-.

Kishianata: emm Nada¡

Urara: como que nada a ti te gusta Ryosuke y a Miyabi le gusta Akatsuki

*sale Makoto con Chiemi de quien sabe donde xddd*

Makoto: COMO¡

Mikoto: EHH¡

Urara: si lo que escucharon y no Minato no los puedes matar

Chiemi: hola Urara ^_^ .Si tú tampoco Makoto

Urara: Hola n_n

Ellos: ahh¡*protestando por que no los pueden matar*

Urara: vámonos Chiemi

Chiemi: ok adiós Kishinata adiós Miyabi *despidiendo con la mano*

*se van arrastrando a Makoto y Minato*

*en el parque*

Minato: Urara porque no lo puedo matar dale solo un golpe T^T

Urara: que no, no debes interrumpir en la vida de tus hermanas

Minato: Vale vale

*llega Rikuto*

Rikuto: lo siento tuve distracciones en el camino jejeje

Urara: no importa todavía no llega Shiro sensei *buscando*

Shiro: siento el retraso vi una nueva e interesante clase de insectos

Minato: y que esperamos vamos ya * emocionado*

Shiro: bien tendremos que tratar de detener a un grupo de maleantes que causan problemas aldea oculta de la niebla

Urara: wow que interesante

Rikuto: pues que esperamos vámonos

*con el equipo 4*

Makoto: hey Saya sensei usted es hija de Ino y Sai verdad

Chiemi: wow que interesante

Saya: jejeje hey donde esta Bly?

Bly: aquí * baja de un árbol*

Chiemi: yo quisiera hacer eso *-*

Makoto: te vas a caer

Chiemi: ya verás hare una técnica muy buena solo déjame crearla * pensando*

Bly : hey sensei cuando llegaremos a la aldea de la nube?

Saya: emm no lo sé pero presiento que lloverá asi que creo que tendremos que acampar

Makoto: ahh espero que no llueva

*mientras con el equipo 3*

Kishinata: Ryosuke tienes algo en tu cami Kyaa¡*cae * ITTAI

Ryosuke: ah? Que te paso Kishinata estas bien?*preocupado*

Tatsuo: esta un poco doblado pero no se daño el tobillo por completo tienes suerte de que Ryosuke te agarro ^_^

Lee: hay que tiernos espero que la llama de la juventud los guie por el camino del amor

Tatsuo: que problemático -.- sensei

Ryosuke: ven te ayudo * la carga de caballito*

Kishinata: gracias o/o * pensando* no puedo creerlo gracias sensei espero que eso pase

*donde el equipo 5*

Miyabi: Hey esto es genial tener que ir a buscar una llave perdida en la aldea del sonido

Akatsuki: si es interesante

Hisato: si me pregunto como sera? No sensei

Chiaki: * se quita el libro de la cara* umm? Si espero que se esmeren y etc

Miyabi: hay sensei -.-

Akatsuki: *escucha algo* hey hay compañía * se prepara*

Todos: *preparados*

*una cadena arrastra a Miyabi*

Akatsuki: MIYABI¡

Hisato: pero que?¡

Ninja: ahh la quieres pelirojo pues que te parece si yo la toco * le huele el cabello*

Miyabi: aléjate infeliz

Ninja: ya veras hare que sufras *le corta un pedazo de la piel del estomago*

Miyabi: AAHH¡

Hisato: eres un maniático

Akatsuki: no debiste hacer eso *libera la arena y va asfixiando al ninja*

Ninja: todo por una simple chica * se libera y se va corriendo*

Miyabi: * cae al piso sangrando* maldito me las pagaras

Hisato: *busca las venda* ten Akatsuki * se va a hablar con el sensei sobre el ninja*

Akatsuki: estas bien?

Miyabi: si solo fue un rasguño….. arigato akatsuki

Akatsuki: no fue nada no dejare que nadie toque a mi novia

Miyabi: ah? N n novia?

Akatsuki: emm si tu me gustas y pues me pregunto si quieres ser mi novia?

Miyabi: Sii si quiero * se tira abrazarlo* Akatsuki tu a mi también me gustas

Akatsuki: ah si que bien *sonriendo*

Miyabi: jejeje

Hisato y Lee: la llama de la juventud es hermosa T^T

Akatsuki : -.- lo sabia

Miyabi: nos estaban espiando

Hisato: jejeje gomen gomen


	6. Chapter 6

*con el equipo 4*

Chiemi: ahh esta lloviendo *haciendo la tienda de campaña*

Bly: y con esta brisa que frio -.-

Makoto: COMO QUISIERA UN PLATO DE RAMEN DE POLLO T~T

Saya: ya ya venga chicos vayan a sus tiendas de acampar, descansen y no bajen la guardia ^.^

*se van a descansar*

Chiemi: zzzzzz *se escucha un ruido* que fue eso?! Ire a avisarles a Bly y Makoto *se va*

Makoto: uh? Chiemi Bly?

Chiemi: creo que escuche a otros ninjas

Bly: yo solo escuche pisadas

Makoto: bien vamos a ver despierten a Saya dense

Saya: les dije que estuvieran atentos

Bly: vamos a ver

*se van*

*mientras donde el equipo 7*

Minato: ya llegamos *-*

Shiro: no falta poco

Urara: hey escucho pisadas

Rikuto: si si están cerca

¿?: ha parece que nos encontraron

¿?: Seiyi cállate en fin entreguemos ese pergamino

Seiyi: o morirán -_- verdad Sanube

Sanube: cierto hermanito

Shiro: -_-

Rikuto: Tiene una espada cuidado -_-

Urara: que divertido a que te gano abuela

Sanube: maldita niña ya veras* saca su espada y la golpea*

Urara: estoy aquí lenta * le da con la kuna en el brazo*

Sanube: eres hija del Uchiha y Haruno verdad jarana nada mal

Urara: a mis padres ni los metas *corre a gran velocidad donde Sanube* ¡CHIDORI¡

Sanube: Maldita * cae*

Seiyi: Sanube o.o!

Seiyi: matare a todos! *va donde minuto*

Seiyi: Ahhhhh! * le da con las katanas*

Minato: coge la espada y se la da a Rikuto

Minato: cuidado Rikuto presiento uno mas

Rikuto: ok

Minato: * patea a Seiyi cae y le da en el estomago con la espada*

Seiyi: no tan pronto * le lanza shurikens*

Minato: *las esquiva* bien ahora ¡!RASENGAN! * le da contra los arboles*

Daikin: Sanube ¿! Seiyi ya veras niño castaño morirás tu

Rikuto: esto será fácil * le da con la espada*

Daikin: * lo tira atrás*

Rikuto: bien vamos KATON HAISEKISHO!

Daikin: uhhh! Tu ya veras después * se va*

Shiro: muy bien han progresado

Rikuto: bien listo ahora regresemos :D

Urara: fue tan fácil n.n

Minato: vamos a ichuraku por ramen! ^_^ yo invito!

Shiro: se parece bastante a naruto jejeje

*equipo 4*

Saya: no fue nada solo eran aldeanos ahora que hicimos nuestro trabajo tenemos que regresar a Konoha

Chiemi: eso fue rápido jejeje

Makoto: claro porque yo lo entregue

Bly: que cansancio Dx

Chiemi: yo tengo armen

Makoto: huy chicos pues vamos a por armen *-*

Bly: dale

*con el equipo 3*

Kishinata: al fin terminamos

Lee: bien a pues a regresar

Ryosuke: eh Kishinata puedo hablar contigo cuando lleguemos a Konoha

Kishinata: uh ah si etto ok te espero en ichiraku ven también si quieres Tatsuo

Tatsuo: vale

*donde el equipo 5*

Miyabi: Chicos quieren venir a comer RAMEN ^0^

Akatsuki: ok en ichiraku

Hisato: que bien ya me moria de hambre :D

*llegan a Konoha*


	7. Chapter 7

Hisato: Holaaas

Ayame: Hola

Akatsuki: Hola Ayame que tal todo

Ayame: bien n.n

Miyabi: Hola Ayame chan como te va

Ayame: muy bien Miyabi

Miyabi: Ayame chan me das tres platos de ramen porfavor

Ayame: si pasen, siéntense n.n

*se sienta en una mesa enorme como que familiar*

Hisato: Hey y porque nos sentamos en este mesa tan grande .-.

Akatsuki: porque tengo un presentimiento de que debemos sentarnos aquí pues uwu

Miyabi: jajaja

Hisato: bien hora de molestar a la pareja : 3 * comienza a molestarlos*

*Mientras con el equipo 7*

Urara: pero vieron eso vencí a la abuela esa con mi chidori :D

Minato: si princesa lo que tu digas pero mi rasengan fue mas genial -3-

Rikuto: no quiero interrumpir pero mi katon haisekisho los supero a todos ewe

Urara. Aja si como no miren llegamos

Minato: Ramen *0*

Rikuto: hay me muero de hambre

*entran*

Ayame: hola sabía que iban a venir pasen siéntense alla * señala la mesa familiar donde están los demás*

Minato: Hermanita mira mira que coincidencia

Miyabi: Holas

Hisato: buaajajja namas faltan los demás :D

Urara: en que piensas Hisato -_-¿

Akatsuki. Me imagino que locuras

Rikuto: hola Akatsuki hey ya pidieron

Akatsuki: si ya pedimos ustedes vienen aca a comer también

Rikuto. Si pues jeje

*en eso llega el equipo 4*

Chiemi: ya veras hare una técnica maravillosa y aprenderé a subirme a los arboles *planeando su nueva técnica*

Makoto: si linda lo que tu digas

Bly: en 5 .. 4.. 3.. 2… 1..

Chiemi: MAKOTO COMO FUE QUE DIJISTE

Makoto: hay ya tranquila linda mira alla están los demás vamos

Bly: jajajajajaja

Chiemi: bueno pues *van*

Makoto: hola gente como están -u-

Rikuto: nah aquí bien compadre jejeje

*llega el equipo 3*

Tatsuo: Hola chicos

Minato: hey y Ryosukey mi hermana?

Tatsuo: ahh dijieron que Ryosuke tenia que decirle algo a Kishinata o algo asi

Makoto y Minato: QUE¡

*tratan de escapar para buscarlos*

Urara: Ah ah no tu no vas para ningún lado Minato te quedas aquí

Minato: pero..

Urara: sin peros

Chiemi. Y tu menos Makoto te quedas también

Makoto: tan sercaaa :C

*mientras con Kishinata y Ryosuke*

Ryosuke: bueno pues veras y entonces aceptas pues es que me gustas y pues lo que te dije pues es que soy muy penoso en esto

Kishinata:… Ryosuke… No sabes cuanto espere para esas palabras si acepto ser tu novia

*Mientras con los demás*

Ryosuke. Hey oigan tengo algo que decirles Kishinata y yo somos pareja ahora

Minato: Lo mato lo mato lo mato

Makoto: *mirada sediento de sangre*

Urara: jejeje hay que bien cuñada :3 solo falta Miyabi

Hisato: bien hablando de esos Akatsuki y Miyabi son pareja

Naruto: hol….. QUE COSA MIS BEBES MIS NIÑAS BUAAA T^T

Hinata: jejeje perdón bien chicos estábamos aquí para anunciarle que la próxima semana empezaran los exámenes chunin

Miyabi: que bien dare todo mi esfuerzo

Chiemi: una buena oportunidad para usar mi nueva técnica

Makoto: ya veremos linda si es que te sale

Chiemi. Te voy a ganar si te toca conmigo jejeje

Urara: ganare es seguro practicare

Minato. Y si yo te gano princesa

Urara: ja eso es imposible ademas no creo que me toque contigo Minato

Hinata: bien terminen de comer yo estare en casa con su padre

Miyabi: adiós mama suerte haciendo que papa se recupere

Hinata: jejeje si adiós * se ba*


	8. Chapter 8

Despues de una semana de arduo trabajo los chicos ya estaban preparados para ir a los exámenes chunin que se realizarían en la aldea de la arena donde todos los diferentes genin se enfrentarían en combate para ver quien pasaría a la segunda ronda

Naruto: hay que calor .

Neji: Hay Naruto nunca cambias -.-

Hinata: n.n

Temari: Hola que tiempo no?

Shikamaru: je que problemático

Konohamaru: Hola viejos

Moegi: *le da un golpe* Konohamaru de que hablas si tu tamben estas viejo

Konohamaru: yo tengo apena 30

Naruto: si aja pero yo te sigo ganado :D

Sakura: hola Moegi

Moegi: hola

Sasuke: Dobe gente hola

Sakura Y Moegi:* va a reunirse con las chicas*

Tenten: Sakura Hinata tiempo sin verlas

Ino: si verdad como pasa el tiempo ¿no? *mirando a los chicos practicar*

Moegi: Hablando de eso y Naruto ya se ha recupado de saber que Miyabi y Kishinata tiene ya novios?

Hinata: Si pero ahora estará con los celos de padre n.n"

Ellas: jajaja

Moegi:tranquila Hinata Konohamaru también es asi

Sakura: si Sasuke también y te digo todo lo que necesitan es una buena palisa n_n

*mientras con los chicos*

Shikamaru: hey y Naruto como vas con la recuperación?

Naruto: MIS NIÑAS T_T

Sasuke: Uraraaa¡ T-T

Neji: no se crean mucho Sana ha desaparecido en esa excursión y se ve que ella y Ishida estan muy lindos -_-II

Shikamaru: suerte que no tengo hijas

Gaara: pues muy pronto será la boda de mi hija mayor y ya le habise a ese Yuhio que si le hace algo tragara arena -_-

Neji: buena idea cuando me den la noticia le avisare que si le hace algo a mi hijita morirá y yo mismo le cavare su tumba

Ellos: buena idea

*con las chicas*

Temari: bien les tengo una noticia estoy embarazada tendre una niña

Todas: Felicidades ¡ n.n

Hinata: y ya le dijiste a Shikamaru ¿

Temari. No le dire después de los exámenes chunin n.n

Ino: ha que bien

Tenten : felicidades

Moegi: jejej que bien Temari

*mientras abajo con los demás genin*

Makoto: ahh ya quiero que me toque

Chiemi: tranquilo Makoto pronto nos diran contra iremos

Bly: A mi ya me lo dieron voy contra Yusita Mitori

Makoto: mire te toco con una chica amigo

Chiemi. ami me toca contra Jusenko Airasawa

Sana: Holaaaa¡

Urara: Sana regresaste tiempo sin verte

Sana: jejeje lo siento es que estaba con Ishida ;3

Ishida: hola chicos a mi me toco con Darian Goseko

Minato: wao que nombre mas raro

Urara:….

Kishinata: Urara?

Minato: Urara princesa linda URARA?'

Urara: Lio Miranko

Ryosuke: dios dicen que asesino a alguien a los 4

Miyabi: Urara cuidado el no tiene piedad

Minato: trata de que no te golpee eh o si no lo golpeare yo a el

Urara: Tranquilos lo hare bien

Akatsuki: a mi me toco con una odiosa niña que conoci un dia dios ella arruinaba mi vida

Hisato: quien es

Akatsuki: Sasha Nagasawa

*aparece la niña detrás de el*

Sasha: Hola Akatsuki como has estado sin mi * Lo abraza*

Miyabi:….

Akatsuki: suéltame

Sasha: hay porque quieras que te deje pastelito

Akatsuki: ha porque la que esta al frente mio es mi novia ahora suéltame

Sasha: esa flacucha pero si se ve tan simple blahh y el tono de su cabello

Miyabi: * pensando * ya fue suficiente ahí te viene maldita* emm Sasha ¿?

Sasha: si?

Miyabi: * le da un golpe a Sasha y la manda por ahí a volar* Adios Cuidate no regreses n.n

Makoto: o_O

Minato, waoo

Akatsuki; esa es mi chica

Miyabi, aja si y para todas las demás LA UNICAA

Chiemi: tranquilo Makoto cada una de nosotras tiene su forma de pelear n.n

Ellos: o_O


	9. Chapter 9

Holas Lectores del fanfic gracias por leer y sigan leyendo plizz T-T son mi mas grande esperanza jejee bueno no escribia esto antes porque no sabiua que se podía pero bueno poco a poco escribo mas notitas bueno aquí les dejo algunas batallas de los exámenes chunin y un poico de todo como siempre espero que les guste jejejeje n.n

*con los padres*

Gaara: hey Naruto ve preparándote que hay que dar a empezar los exámenes chunin

Naruto: jejeje Pan comido! *respondió con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas*

*donde los alumnos genin*

Makoto: parece que ya va a comenzar

Kishinata: Papa y el Kazekage Gaara van adirigir la receremonia miren

Akatsuki: que bien ya va ha comenzar

Minato: jajaja ya quiero ver que mi papa se equivoque

Urara: mmm no creo que lo haga ya que eso seria perder su orgullo y respeto

Chiemi: waoo

Minato:*queda con la mandibula hasta el piso* (como naruto ustedes saben)

Sana: jejejeje

Ishida: hey miren ya comienza

Gaara: Hola gracias a todos por venir aquí para los exámenes genin espero que den su mejor esfuerzo y que sigan las reglas

Naruto: bien sigan las reglas y no hagan trampa se sentiran orgulloso si es por su propio esfuerzo espero que den todo de si bien ahora anunciaran el orden para el comabate

Ninja: 1 round Ishida Sabaku No contra Darian Goseko

2 round Makoto Uzumaki contra Naoto Akiyama

3 round Urara Uchiha contra Lio Miranko

4 round Miyabi Uzumaki contra Kousei Nagasawa

5 round Ryosuke Uchiha contra Valentina Watabe

6 round Akatsuki Sabaku No contra Sasha Nagasawa

7 round Sana Hyuga contra Morio Oshiro

8 round Kishinata Uzumaki contra Yeini Ayugai

9 round Bly Hyuga contra Yusita Mitori

10 round Minato Uzumaki contra Juro Funakoshi

11 round Rikuto Sarutobi contra Michi Kitabatake

12 round Hisato Nara contra Zinan Nakadan

13 round Chiemi Sarutobi contra Jusenko Airasawa

Naruto: bien esos son todos los que pasen a la siguiente ronda mucha suerte

Makoto: bien venceré a ese tal Naoto y llegare a la segunda ronda

Chiemi:…..

Rikuto: hermanita estas bien

Makoto: Chiemi que te pasa?

Miyabi: en 5…. 4… 3… 2…. 1….. y

Chiemi: ESTOY EN EL ULTIMO ROUND WOOHH SERA EL FINALMAS IMPRESIONANTE QUE HAIGAN VISTO EN TODA SU VIDA :D

Makoto: jejeje bien Ishida suerte

Sana: Ishida has tu mejor esfuerzo y recuerda pase lo que pase te estaremos esperando

Akatsuki: recuerda lo que te enseñe hermano y suerte

Ishida: gracias chicos ya me toca adios

*ya afuera en la arena de pelea*

Ninja: bien espero que sea sin trampas 1…2…3 comienzen¡

Darian: vas a caer jejeje * aparece una tormenta de arena*pero que porque me elevo ¡

Ishida: tu caeras *misma cara seria que Gaara en las peleas*

Darian: * cae al piso* uuhh no tan rápido¡* le lanza una bola de fuego*

Ishida:*le quema un poco la mejilla* -_- no debiste hacer eso

Darian: eh¡ * queda atrapado en una tormenta de arena Ishida le lanza shurikens * UHH * cae rendido*

Ninja: GANADOR ISHIDA SABAKU NO ¡

Ishida:…..GANE¡

Gaara: que bien

Matsuri: Yeah muy bien hecho Hijo :D

Gaara: Bien hecho Ishida

*donde los chicos*

Sana: Ishida¡ que bien que lo venciste *lo abraza por atrás del cuello*

Ishida: n.n

Minato: que bien amigo hey que te paso en la mejilla?

Ishida: solo una herida de combate

Urara: hay pobrecito hey Sana porque no vas y le curas la heridas

Sana: si si eso era lo que estaba pensando * se lleva a Ishida*

Ninja: bien de repente hubo un cambio Escuchen será Sasha Nagasawa contra Miyabi Uzumaki y Akatsuki Sabaku No contra Kousei Nagasawa

Miyabi: hay Dios ahora me toca contra esa loca T-T

*Aparece Sasha*

Sasha:holaa querida Miyabi bien tengo untrato para ti peleamos las 2 y si yo gano no te acercas a mi pastelito mas ok?

Miyabi:bien pero.. SI YO gano tu te largas sin decir nada además este paquete viene incluido con unas buena golpizas asi que trato hecho * estrecha la mano a regañadientes*

Akatsuki: estas segura

Makoto: mirala esta motivada

Miyabi:*lanzándole dardos a una foto de Sasha*

Ninja: ahora Makoto Uzumaki contra Naoto Akiyama

Makoto: ya me toca :3

Chiemi: SUERTE¡

Makoto:Hai

*en la arena de pelea*

Makoto: bien estas muy lento empiezo yo * le da puñetazos con chakra seguido le lanza shurikens*

Naoto: * lo corta con el viento y le da con una kunai*

Makoto: *se levanta cansado * ARRRG lo patea usa una nueva técnica KATON MIZUHAYA KUNAI *le lanza bolas de fuego con kunais dentro y al final lo mantiene en una esfera de agua con fuego y después de unos segundos lo libera*

Naoto: * tose *

Ninja: ganador Makoto UZUMAKI

Hinata: eso Makoto lo hiciste rogar y lo partiste *se sienta en su silla * n.n

Sakura: Wao Hinata ya no es timida

Naruto: jejeje bien hecho Makoto

*con los chicos*

Makoto: viste tengo una hueva técnica

Chiemi: si si pero la mia será mejor :3

Minato: bien hecho hermano

Chiemi: ok ahora te tienes que ir a descansar o tomar agua o vas a caer rendido aquí

Makoto: si si pero primero me voy a comprar un takoyaki siiii dale

Chiemi: yo voy por ellos tu siéntate ok

Makoto: nop yo voy

Chiemi: vale vale pues

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy no sabia que Temari estaba embarazada que pensaran que pasara cuando Shikamaru se de cuenta de que va a tener una hija jejeje esto será interesante y parece que a Hinata se le fue toda la pena gracias a su esposo no eh jejeje bueno aquí se los dejo la próxima serán als otras batallas ok

SAYONARA n.n y arigatou por todo jejejeje adios

Sigan leyendo y porfaaaaaaaa dejen reviews o preguntas y se los responderé lo que pueda los mas rapido posible


	10. Chapter 10

Holas como están mis querido publico espero que estén bien y si no LES DESEO UN DIA SUPOER KUL DE PELICULA JEJEJE BIEN sin mas locuras mias aquí el cap 10 espero que los disfruten wiii

Noticia pienso ponerle hijos a Kurama :3 si aparecerán en este cap

Bien que comienze el cap¡

Makoto: TAKOYAKI *-*Chiemi llegue quieres ¿

Chiemi: SHI¡ gracias n.n

Ninja: AHORA URARA UCHIHA contra LIO MIRANKO

Urara: ….. me toca

Minato: Urara …. FIGHT-O :D

Urara: lo hare * sale*

Lio: hola preciosa que tal si te gano y vienes conmigo eh?

Urara: eso no pasara ahora mira * aparece por detrás y lo tumba * decias

Lio: que clase de modales son esos linda * se suelta y le da una patada en el estomago*

Urara: buahh* vomita sangre* no me rendiré haaaaa

Lio: no no no * le dobla el brazo*

Urara: ahhhhh

Sakura: ahh Urara :c

Sasuke: tranquila ella es fuerte lo hara bien

Urara: suficiente no vine para perder SHARINGAN¡ * activa el sharingan*

Lio: que tontería no me tocaras con eso

Urara: yo tengo mis propias técnicas * saca un rayo rojo con azul de su mano* esto no te dolerá n.n

Lio: jajaja como no * trata de agarrarla del brazo pero no pudo* ahh pero que

Urara: TUROMANA SONJKUTSU * lo tumba toma su katana y le da en el pecho con el rayo juntos*

Lio: pero como *cae*

Ninja: ganadora URARA UCHIHA

Sakura: SIIIIIII¡ BIEN HECHO URARA

Bien ahora si todos se preparavan venia la pelea mas epica de todas Miyabi conta Sasha

Miyabi: ola sasha

Sasha: como sea jajajaja mira esto * le da un puñetazo en la cara* jajaja preparate pancesito seras mio

Miyabi: ya quisieras * la estrella contra al pared*

Sasha: como demaciada fuerza

Miyabi: y ahora FUKATSU NO MITUHIYUHKO *la levanta en una ráfaga de aire y la choca contra el suelo la baja y luego la patea*

Sasha: pagaras veras mira esto AAHH* trata de usar una técnica pero no pudo y Miyabi la agarro de la pierna y la mando a voloar*

Miyabi. Que débil

Ninja: Miyabi Uzumaki ganadora

Akatsuki: …..

Miyabi: me viste fue genial y la parti en pedas_ miyabi no pudo continuar porque Akatsuki la beso

Akatsuki: Felicidades *sonrisa seductora*

Miyabi: jejejeje

*después de unas cuantas peleas todos pasaron y ahora le tocaba a la epica pelea de Chiemi estaba en su final ya que la chica iba a ejecutar su nueva tecnica*

Chiemi toda herida por los golpes y jutsus de Jusenko tomo una mirada seria y llena de valor se quedo quieta un momento y luego se concentro después de unas cuantas apalabras en susurro para si misma salió de su bolsillo miles de kunais y shurikens que estaban dándole sin parar a Jusenko pero para ella no era nada asi que estaba de lo todo normal hasta que Chiemi apareció atars de ella y la sujeto de los brazos pateándola con gran fuerza hacia arriba cuando estaban arriba ella hizo unos simbolos desconocidos con sus manos y comezo a lanzar de sus manos agua y fuego asiendo que crearan algo como una nube de humo tomo ventana y la agarro de los pes llevando a su oponente debajo de puzo una kunai en su cara y se hizo una pequeña explosión pero fue lo suficiente para que vieran que Chiemi estaba soltando un poco de fuego simple pero después se agrando y hizo un gran impacto al terminar Jusenko estaban en un gran hoyo en la tierra y Chiemi a su lado pero para y sonriente en ese momento llego un ninja y les dijo que las ganadora era Chiemi Sarutobi y después de eso entro a la realidad

Chiemi: uh?... SI SI SI LO HICE WUJUU

Konohamaru: mi princesita gano UwU

Moegi: Bien hecho hija

Makoto: Chiemi…. Que técnica

Chiemi: siii fue super jeejeje

Urara: bien hecho

*en las gradas *

Temari: Shikamaru tengo que decirte algo

Shikamaru: ah que paso Cariño

Hisato: que paso mama?

Temari: estoy embarazada será una niña

Hisato: wujuu tendre una hermanita

Shikamaru:….. enserio QUE BIEN UNA NIÑA *-*

Sasuke: y decía que no quería una tsk

*donde los chicos*

Makoto: que les parece si nos reunimos en el bosque en nuestro lugar par celebrar eh

Urara: buena idea

Chiemi: traeré comida ps

Miyabi: yo las sodas

Ishida: bien yo traeré emm mi presencia jejeje

Sana: jajaja bien vayan temprano mañana es el cumpleaños de Kishinata y tendrá que ser sorpresa

Akatsuki: valeHolas como están mis querido publico espero que estén bien y si no LES DESEO UN DIA SUPOER KUL DE PELICULA JEJEJE BIEN sin mas locuras mias aquí el cap 10 espero que los disfruten wiii

Noticia pienso ponerle hijos a Kurama :3 si aparecerán en este cap

Bien que comienze el cap¡

Makoto: TAKOYAKI *-*Chiemi llegue quieres ¿

Chiemi: SHI¡ gracias n.n

Ninja: AHORA URARA UCHIHA contra LIO MIRANKO

Urara: ….. me toca

Minato: Urara …. FIGHT-O :D

Urara: lo hare * sale*

Lio: hola preciosa que tal si te gano y vienes conmigo eh?

Urara: eso no pasara ahora mira * aparece por detrás y lo tumba * decias

Lio: que clase de modales son esos linda * se suelta y le da una patada en el estomago*

Urara: buahh* vomita sangre* no me rendiré haaaaa

Lio: no no no * le dobla el brazo*

Urara: ahhhhh

Sakura: ahh Urara :c

Sasuke: tranquila ella es fuerte lo hara bien

Urara: suficiente no vine para perder SHARINGAN¡ * activa el sharingan*

Lio: que tontería no me tocaras con eso

Urara: yo tengo mis propias técnicas * saca un rayo rojo con azul de su mano* esto no te dolerá n.n

Lio: jajaja como no * trata de agarrarla del brazo pero no pudo* ahh pero que

Urara: TUROMANA SONJKUTSU * lo tumba toma su katana y le da en el pecho con el rayo juntos*

Lio: pero como *cae*

Ninja: ganadora URARA UCHIHA

Sakura: SIIIIIII¡ BIEN HECHO URARA

Bien ahora si todos se preparavan venia la pelea mas epica de todas Miyabi conta Sasha

Miyabi: ola sasha

Sasha: como sea jajajaja mira esto * le da un puñetazo en la cara* jajaja preparate pancesito seras mio

Miyabi: ya quisieras * la estrella contra al pared*

Sasha: como demaciada fuerza

Miyabi: y ahora FUKATSU NO MITUHIYUHKO *la levanta en una ráfaga de aire y la choca contra el suelo la baja y luego la patea*

Sasha: pagaras veras mira esto AAHH* trata de usar una técnica pero no pudo y Miyabi la agarro de la pierna y la mando a voloar*

Miyabi. Que débil

Ninja: Miyabi Uzumaki ganadora

Akatsuki: …..

Miyabi: me viste fue genial y la parti en pedas_ miyabi no pudo continuar porque Akatsuki la beso

Akatsuki: Felicidades *sonrisa seductora*

Miyabi: jejejeje

*después de unas cuantas peleas todos pasaron y ahora le tocaba a la epica pelea de Chiemi estaba en su final ya que la chica iba a ejecutar su nueva tecnica*

Chiemi toda herida por los golpes y jutsus de Jusenko tomo una mirada seria y llena de valor se quedo quieta un momento y luego se concentro después de unas cuantas apalabras en susurro para si misma salió de su bolsillo miles de kunais y shurikens que estaban dándole sin parar a Jusenko pero para ella no era nada asi que estaba de lo todo normal hasta que Chiemi apareció atars de ella y la sujeto de los brazos pateándola con gran fuerza hacia arriba cuando estaban arriba ella hizo unos simbolos desconocidos con sus manos y comezo a lanzar de sus manos agua y fuego asiendo que crearan algo como una nube de humo tomo ventana y la agarro de los pes llevando a su oponente debajo de puzo una kunai en su cara y se hizo una pequeña explosión pero fue lo suficiente para que vieran que Chiemi estaba soltando un poco de fuego simple pero después se agrando y hizo un gran impacto al terminar Jusenko estaban en un gran hoyo en la tierra y Chiemi a su lado pero para y sonriente en ese momento llego un ninja y les dijo que las ganadora era Chiemi Sarutobi y después de eso entro a la realidad

Chiemi: uh?... SI SI SI LO HICE WUJUU

Konohamaru: mi princesita gano UwU

Moegi: Bien hecho hija

Makoto: Chiemi…. Que técnica

Chiemi: siii fue super jeejeje

Urara: bien hecho

*en las gradas *

Temari: Shikamaru tengo que decirte algo

Shikamaru: ah que paso Cariño

Hisato: que paso mama?

Temari: estoy embarazada será una niña

Hisato: wujuu tendre una hermanita

Shikamaru:….. enserio QUE BIEN UNA NIÑA *-*

Sasuke: y decía que no quería una tsk

*donde los chicos*

Makoto: que les parece si nos reunimos en el bosque en nuestro lugar par celebrar eh

Urara: buena idea

Chiemi: traeré comida ps

Miyabi: yo las sodas

Ishida: bien yo traeré emm mi presencia jejeje

Sana: jajaja bien vayan temprano mañana es el cumpleaños de Kishinata y tendrá que ser sorpresa

Akatsuki: vale


	11. Chapter 11

Olaass mis Lectores AAHHH*esquivando los vasos y cosas* vale vale se que no he escribido seguido pero es que no leen mucho T-T pero seguire escribiendo bueno no los molesto mas espero que tengan un buen dia y que les guste la histori

Era muy temprano en Konoha y un grupo de amigos estaba reuniéndose para ir a comprar los preparativos para el cumpleaños de nuestra amada pelirroja Kishinata pero esta estaba en el bosque en el campo de entrenamiento tratando de calmarse ya que pensaba que nadie se acordaba de su cumpleaños pero si ellos no se acordaban ella lo iba a celebrar como fuera

Kishinata: ahh después de un entrenamiento asi creo que me tengo bien merecido ir a nadar al rio jejejeje

Ella llevaba una canasta como de picnic con comida y un pequeño pastelito Kishinata no dudo mas y se metió al rio

Kishinata: ahh esta muy buena el agua creo que seria bueno hacer la técnica que mama me enseño pero…tal vez le cambie unas cuantas cosas y las ponga mi estilo jejeje

Kishinata comenzó a bailar en movimiento con el agua dar vueltas y unos cuantos saltitos pero no se dio cuenta de que la observavan tener chakra del legendario kyuubi y el poder del byakugan era un poder inmenso obvio ella se llebava bien con su zorro Sunseyta ellas 2 se llevaban bien en sincronización y todo debemos admitir que algunas veces peleaban pero solo eran juegos

Kishinata: hmm*activa silenciosamente el byakugan* SAL DE AHÍ

Ninja : olle linda vas a venir conmigo * en ese momento el ninja solto un humo que iso que Kishinata se desmayara* jajajaja seras perfecta para el equipo

*mientras donde la casa de los Uzumaki*

Minato: donde se habrá metido Kishinata papa?

Naruto: no lo se

Hinata: hmm es raro ella llega de sus entrenamientos ha esta hora

Sai: Naruto¡ hay ninjas de otra aldeas en el bosque probablemente dicen que son la nueva generación de Akatsuki

Naruto: QUE RAYOS¡ KISHINATA ESTA EN EL BOSQUE Sai vamos¡

Naruto y Sai fueron a revisar la zona y lo que encontraron fue nada mas y nada menos que la ropa de Kishinata su banda de konoha con una raya en el centro y una carta que decía lo siento jejeje pero ella será buena para el equipo una ves que les borremos de donde viene y ah quien conoce no volverá

Naruto: ellos la tienes y la voy a recuperar

Sai: no creo que puedas ir tu solo tendras que ir con tropas anbu

Naruto: vale pues la recuperare

*llegan a casa*

Miyabi: papa que paso?

Makoto: papa¡

Naruto: ellos la tienen Akatsuki pero la recuperare lo prometo * llama a Sasuke*

Sakura: Alo?

Naruto: esto Sakura vamos para alla necesito ayuda de Sasuke teme y tuya

Sakura: ah ok el esta aquí le avisare adios

Sasuke: quien era?

Sakura: Naruto dice que necesita nuestra ayuda y que vendrá con Hinata

Sasuke: debe ser algo grave

*llegue Naruto y Hinata*

Sasuke: que paso dobe

Naruto:…..

Hinata: la nueva generación de Akatsuki tiene a Kishinata

Sakura: que¡ pero como

Naruto: no lo se tampoco pero lo mas seguro es que la en contrare como sea asi que estaba pidiendo su ayuda

Sasuke: hmm dobe ayudaremos

Hinata: gracias

*4 años despues*

Ya habían pasado 4 años y no encontraban a Kishinata pero no se rendían además Kishinata tampoco porque cuando le borraron la mem oria ella fingió y hoy era el dia en que iba a escapar con los otros que también fingieron Kishinata sigilosamente tomo la llave y abrió las puertas varios chicos de 17 años como ella ahora salian corriendo felices de que volverían a sus aldeas después de el largo camino a Konoha Kishinata caminaba por las calles cuando tropeso con un chico de cabello negro y ojos de igual color el chico abrazo de inmediato cuandos e dio cuenta de quien era la chica y le dio un apasionado beso

Kishinata: Ryosuke decía entre lagrimas

Ryosuke: Volviste …volviste

Kishinata: sii nunca me rendi jejeje

Ryosuke: entonces que esperamos vamos a tu casa te quieren ver

*en la casa de los Uzumaki*

Naruto: 4 años

Miyabi: tranquilo papa la encontraras

*tocan la puerta*

Minato: buen-

Minato quedo sin palabras al ver a su hermana de vuelta la abrazo y dio un grito que puso a todos en alerta

Ryosuke: ola

Naruto: quien lla-

Kishinata: ola papa regrese

Hinata: Hija¡

Toda la familia se lleno de alegría y comenzaron a apachurar a Kishinata Naruto le había dicho a Kishinata que mañana tenia que ir con sus amigos para avisarles de que había regresado

Bien ese fue mi cap espero que les haya gustado

PORFAAAAAAAAAA DEJEN REVIEWS ESO ME INSPIRA

Jejejeje adios espero que les baya bien y sigan leyendo

SAYONARA nwn


	12. Chapter 12

HOLAAP A TODOS sorry por no escribir pero bueno aca estamos en Carnavales jejeje y bueno tenia calurrrr

En fin aquí el cap que los disfruteen

despues de la llegada de Kishinata paso un tiempo y ya todos vivian su camino para dar paso a la próxima generación de pequeños ninjas en fin

* en una casa muy linda y acogedora obviamente con nada mas y nada menos que el símbolo Uzumaki y unos chicos en el patio *

¿?: LO VOY A MATAR TTEBAYO¡

¿?: eres mi amigo pero como le hagas algo hare lo mismo que mi papa Tatsu

En la residencia Uzumaki-Uchiha abia unos problemitas al respecto con los celos de los Uzumaki un padre y un hermano estaban un pocos celosos de que Suzumi Uzumaki ya baya a tener novio y quien se lo creería Tatsuya Nara era el que se saco el dichoso premio de los celos y miradas mas de Minato Uzumaki en ese momento llego una linda mujer de cabello rosa recojido en una coleta ohh si era Urara y benia con una linda pancita nadie podía imaginarse como es que ella soportaba el comportamiento de su hijo y sus esposo pero eso si cuando las hormonas daban efecto su mirada y trato con la persona que la hice enojar era fulminate

Suzumi: PAPA ES SUFICIENTE¡

Minato: pero hijaa

Suzumi: deja de amenazarlo con matarlo papa y dejame de una vez salir en mi cita

Daichi. Además yo también tengo que aser cosas papa

Minato: ..NARA COMO LE HAGAS ALGO A MI HIJA …NO VOLVERAS A VER LA LUZ DEL SOL

*ya en el parque se encontraba una linda chica de cabello morado largo con ojos grises esperando pasientemente*

Mei: hmm donde estará *siente 2 brazos abrazandola por detrás *

Daichi: siento llegar tarde

Mei: no importa esperar para hacer esto vale la pena * beso*

Daichi: hmm y eso que estas pervertida hoy

Mei: Pff tu eres el pervertido ahora solo falta Hanako y Touya *saca unas fresas con crema*

Daichi: no te cansa de comer eso baka

Mei: claro que no Daichi hentai

Mientras que los enamoradeos habaln en el bosque había un poco de desorden

Que pasara en el bosque OwO jejeje ok ok espero que les aya gustado el cap seguire escribiendo hasta que pueda pero si no me dan reviews no tendre inspiración

Eso fue todo

SAYONARA MIS FANS -3-


End file.
